First and Last Confession
by Nezuukun
Summary: His body fell to the ground, murmuring her name one last time before heading to join the Rukhs. AliMor intended with Obsessive!Hakuryuu involved. One Shot. Edited!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to Ohtaka Shinobu**

* * *

_This couldn't be happening._

_It can't be_, she thought. His weight was pressed onto her shoulder. Not like he was heavy or anything but she had to embrace him with both of her arms, she had to. His entire body was dyed red by his own blood, which was also caused by the hands of their old comrade. Her arms were stained with brownish orange, the colour of dried blood, as she tried to tighten her grip on his crimson red clothing - trying to fight this cruel reality.

A gush of wind rushed by the two and a chuckle was heard from the man against her. Her eyes widened slightly before questioning, "Ali... baba..?" But she was silenced as soon as she spoke his name.

"Hush..." he said and pleaded, "... Please... allow me to speak..." She simply complied with a single nod and a slightly trembling voice which mumbled, "Mn.." Her facial expression showing only one emotion; fear, as her eyes wandered off elsewhere dazing at the dull navy sky.

He gulped before continuing his statement, his arms wrapping around her body in return, "You know... I was... planning to tell you this... after I've gotten stronger..." Her grip on his ragged clothing tightened as she listened.

Comparing the day when they've met one another and now, it was really ironic considering how close of friends they've all become. The day when they fought with each other in Amon's dungeon, getting seperated afterwards, meeting with Aladdin and began to go on search for this man lying half dead on her shoulder.

"... At least... Strong enough... to be of help to you and Aladdin... To not be a nuisance... and to be a part of your strength..."

And then an encounter with Sinbad and his comrades, being able to meet another Fanalis and that whole incident in Balbadd. At least, that big crisis was able to let her find out more of Alibaba's past so that she could be there when he needed a friend; the source of his power and also his joy.

She gulped, trying to clear the lump in her throat and he chuckled again, "Heh... Hakuryuu... he...-" He paused after remembering what he wanted to say. His eyes were narrowing and they showed the look of regret.

That's right. There were the days where they spent it with Hakuryuu, too. The four of them in the dungeon, clearing and escaping Zagan's traps. And guess what? Who knew that the djinn, who hated human, would pick a king himself? Then there was also the whole 'mother' incident when Hakuryuu went berserk and all. Afterwards, he-

"-... he confessed to you... didn't he..?" Though she couldn't see it, he forced a small smile, trying to hide the mixed feelings in his head; the feeling of jealousy, anger, helpless and worried. "... To be honest... I was jealous... Really... really, really jealous... That he could have the strength... the guts... to be able to tell you that...-"

A moment of silence passed. "Ah, there you are! Lady Morgiana! I was looking for you!" Hakuryuu's voice boomed as he approached her from the front, still far away. She flinched after seeing his full body equipped figure, wanting to move but not able to. He beamed at his love and continued to forward himself towards her, arms opened wide. Perhaps, Hakuryuu wasn't who they thought he was.

He hacked, coughed and a slid a little away from her support before continuing, "... I'm sorry... I... should've noticed it... noticed you... too... before... Hakuryuu could..." his voice was filled with guilt as he tried his best to choke out his words, "... I... I'm really afraid... that he could get to you... first... than I could..." He squeezed her weakly, desperate to keep her with him and not wanting anyone else to have her; trying his best to not let her get away and go to Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu was getting closer, closer and closer, "I'll ask you again, Lady Morgiana," his face changed instantly into a silent, serious one. His words struck her and she tried to run away but fear overcame her legs before her senses could, her eyelids seemingly unable to narrow as she gritted her teeth. She dug her nails into Alibaba's shirt, her claws digging into the fabric, not knowing what to do next as she screamed for help inwardly.

"... I..."

"Will you..."

"... really..."

"... become my empress?"

"... really... liked you..."

At those words, she let go of the man she was supporting - not too quickly; abruptly but slowly. He slumbered onto the hard surface of the ground from her loosened grip. All she could see was a blurry scene of heat magic being blasted at the Kou empire's emperor, which resulted in him flying away. It didn't take long for Aladdin, who was bearing his staff with both hands, to appear in the scene and started shooting more fireballs at Hakuryuu, who was also their enemy now. The bluenette blinked to clear his vision as his tears fell, staining his face.

She dropped to her knees feeling weak and confused. Her eyelids still refusing to budge an inch but allowing her tears to fall as she just stared blankly into the scene while reminiscing her thoughts about Alibaba. _What should she do? What could she do, after witnessing her dear friend dying right in front of her eyes?_

Warm droplets of water slid down the cheeks of the trio; one smiling weakly, the other whose face was filled with anger, and another whom was confused by the stirring feeling in her chest.

"... _Morgiana_..." he breathed his last, his tears warming his face before his vision faded away.

* * *

**R&R? ;v;**

**Thank you for reading! 8'D **

**Story was edited! ****Big thanks to Darthrose for helping me out! ^^ Really appreciate for the tips! **


End file.
